KOD Kill Or Die
by jannbusa
Summary: this is a story after dead or alive 4 but the old winers that destroyed D.O.A. are making there own competition
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the dead or alive competitors coming up with their own fighting competition, but they have all decided tha

This story is about the dead or alive competitors coming up with their own fighting competition, but they have all decided that one of them can join in this competition.

So review this and ill add a second chapter.

CHAPTER 1 K.O.D.

All of the Dead or Alive competitors where standing in a computer room filled with techno stuff. Though they where all hovering over Leifang. She was the smartest person there as she typed into the computer. She looked like she was concentrating as she looked at the screen. She was typing threw pictures of people, that where all fighters. She typed threw some pages as she then clicked on a picture as she pasted it. She then pressed enter.

"There. We have all the strongest fighters in there fighting styles." She typed in a few more words as she then clicked in enter. "There all getting there invitations right now." Leifang told leaning back on her chair. The competitors looked relieved but Hitomi was looking threw the faces as she then looked a little troubled.

One of the faces on the pictures was her old Karate master! Leifang then spun around in her chair as she looked at all of the people looking at her. "Who gets to be in this?" Leifang asked glancing around.

Some people suggested themselves but other people didn't seam to agree. "Wait I have an idea." Tina told snapping her fingers. 'If this competition is to figure out who's the strongest then why don't we fight for it?" Tina told looking around hopefully.

Leifang and Brad Wong rolled their eyes. "We don't have enough time to do that." Brad Wong told. "And there invitations are going to them right now." Leifang told.

"I didn't say another competition I just said we should fight for it." Tina told. Leifang raised an eyebrow looking at Jann Lee.

"I'm okay with that." Leifang told.

"Wait, but what if I want to be in the competition?" Hitomi told glancing to the people from her master's picture.

"No! Not good enough I want to be in there!" Eliot told stepping from behind his master. "No you are not yet strong enough to be in there alone." Gen fu told stepping in front of him pushing his arm in front of his pupil. Eliot glared up at his master.

"You see this is why we should fight for it." Tina told stepping up in front of everyone. "Yeah let's fight for it." Bayman yelled from behind the crowd of competitors. "Yes we should." Leon told calmly with a straight face.

"Okay then follow me." Tina told stepping out of the crowd as they followed her. They all slowly walked out of the tower. They all walked onto a field of grass with some trees here and there. "Okay, let's fight." Tina told as she dropped into a fighting pose!

Hitomi needed to get into the competition to fight her master. She quickly jumped up kicking her foot into Eliot's face! Eliot flew back hitting the ground as he looked up quickly jumping back as Hitomi's fists punched into the earth right below his body! He then kicked his foot into her face as Hitomi flew back rolling quickly jumping onto her feet. She then looked behind her as she dove to the ground in pain as Bayman punched into her skull! She hit the ground with a loud thud!

Leifang swiped a kick for Helena as Helena dropped back as Brad Wong jumped over her digging his fists into Leifang's stomach! Leifang flew back as she smacked into Jann Lee's feet. Jann Lee flew back but quickly did a back bend doing a back hand spring kicking into Tina's face! Tina flew back in pain as suddenly Hitomi ran from behind Jann Lee punching into his head. Jann Lee stepped forward in pain as he quickly kicked his leg back but Hitomi quickly jumped over it gripping onto his leg jumping up as she kicked into his head throwing him to the ground!

…………………..

The invitations where really technical as they had a circle middle that said you're invited to K.O.D. with 2 spikes on the side to make sure it stayed where it was sent. It flew threw the air as it glided towards a karate class. Inside their was a kid named Hans that was only 18 and he was fighting against a teacher! The teacher kicked over his head as he ducked under it quickly doing a front flip smacking his foot down to his teacher's chest! The teacher stepped back a few feet as Hans jumped to his feet throwing a punch for his chest as the teacher quickly blocked as Hans spun on one foot swiping it up to his tall teacher! The teacher grabbed his foot throwing him to the ground as he pushed Hans's leg into his back! Hans groaned in pain as he quickly snapped a kick with his other leg into his teacher's stomach! The teacher didn't seem to feel the kick as Hans quickly pulled his foot under the teacher's stomach as he used all of his might throwing the teacher off of him! The teacher hit the ground as Hans rolled up to his feet as suddenly the invitation slashed threw the window! The two stopped fighting as a couple of white belt students screamed ducking to the ground as Hans quickly bent back as the invitation slashed past his gee barely missing him as his teacher jumped to the side dodging as the invitation spun digging into a punching bag!

Hans looked at the invitation curiously as he walked up to it. He clutched his arm around the spike as he punched it out of the punching bag. Some beads from the punching bag flew out as Hans looked at the flashing letters that said "Hans you are invited to K.O.D." He read that as the other side started to vibrate he turned it around as suddenly a plane ticket dinged out of the side. He raised an eyebrow smiling.

In a pro wrestling stood a big guy named Mike and he stood fighting against Baptista. Baptista quickly ran up to him as he ducked under his arm gripping onto his shoulder pulling the other arms behind his back. Baptista threw his body around wildly as he bent forward as suddenly Mike was thrown over his back! He landed on his back in pain as Baptista quickly stomped onto the ropes looking back down at Mike. Mike groaned in pain as he slowly opened in his eyelids in pain as his long red hair flowed over them. He then looked up seeing Baptista jump down from the ropes! Baptista pulled out his elbow diving down to Mike as Mike rolled away as Baptista smashed into the ground at his side! Mike jumped to his feet as he ran to the ropes jumping onto it! The ropes threw him into the air as he swiftly did a back flip landing on Baptista's back! Baptista was thrown back onto the ring floor smacking his head into it! Mikial quickly gripped onto his arm wrapping his leg's around it as he pulled with all his strength! Baptista pulled his body out in pain as he started to bend up from the floor! Mike quickly pulled one leg onto his stomach throwing it down to the ground! The referee jumped to their sides smacking his hand down!

"ONE TWO THREE! IT'S OVER!" He shouted as he quickly pulled Mike up throwing his arm into the air giving him Baptista's belt. Mike smiled at his victory as suddenly the invitation flew threw the doors flying past him stabbing threw a rope throwing it around! Mike jumped back as the rope slashed inches away from his head as the invitation jerked to a stop stabbing into the ground a few feet from his feet.

"Fun." Mike said seeing the words dashed onto it. "You are invited." as the plane ticket dashed out of the bottom.

Skyler stood in a wooden church he was a body builder wearing the biggest shirt possible as his giant arms where wrapped around the top of the seats looking up at the church statue of Jesus. He looked up at the statue with some focus as his dad walked up to his side, he was in preacher clothes. He walked up to Skyler with a smile dashed onto his face.

"Good news son, we have found a spot on the chapel for you." His dad said with great enthusiasm. Skyler rolled his eyes. Skyler did want to be in the chapel he just knew it would suck. "Dad I don't really want to that much." He told as suddenly the back doors flew open with the invitation flying threw the church! Skyler saw the invitation as he jumped up gripping onto it. His dad looked at the invitation seeing the fighting competition invitation. "Not another fighting competition invitation. Give it to me and I'll throw it away." His dad told holding out his hand. "No dad I'm going to this one." Skyler told as he stood up clutching the invitation in his hand. His dad's mouth widened in astonishment.

"No you are not. We need you here." His dad told in his low but squeaky voice. Skyler kept walking as his dad came up to his side. "I am not like that statue you cannot force me to stay." Skyler told as his dad stopped in his tracks looking back at the statue of their god then back at Skyler angrily. "You will not talk like that about a god." His dad told pointing a finger as Skyler reached the doors. 'Good bye dad." Skyler told as he opened the door slamming it back onto the church with a loud bang. Skyler walked out of the church and into his car heading straight to the airport.

Back at the K.O.D. building stood all of the fighters but most where knocked out or to tired to fight as only two stood. Hayabusa looked up at Hitomi angrily as Hitomi looked back. Hayabusa quickly jumped forward kicking both his legs forward as Hitomi quickly bent down to the ground as Hayabusa flew over her she flashed a kick up stabbing her boot into his back as Haybusa flew down smacking into the ground as his head band flew off his head. The head band smacked into the ground in front of him as Hitomi jumped to her feet jumping up as she bent down flying her fists down to Hayabusa! Hayabusa spun around on the ground wrapping both feet around her arm throwing her to the side as he jumped up!

Hitomi also jumped up as he punched for her stomach as Hitomi jumped back dodging spinning around flashing a kick into his stomach! Hayabusa stepped back in pain as Hitomi quickly slashed a flat hand for his neck throwing his head to the side! Hayabusa bent over as Hitomi quickly pulled a punch into his face throwing him back the other way. Hayabusa was inches away from the ground as suddenly his body vanished leaving only leafs that flowed down to the dark green grass.

Hiotmi looked surprised as she looked around for the ninja fighter as suddenly he appeared in front of him kicking into her face! Hitomi flew back as he disappeared appearing behind her punching into her back throwing her forward! Hayabusa then appeared under her on the grass kicking both his feet up throwing Hitomi high up into the air!

He then disappeared again appearing behind her gripping onto her back as he spun around in the air throwing both their body's to the ground as Hitomi landed on her head! Hayabusa jumped off landing in front of her. Hitomi lay out on the ground as she looked up at him in pain suddenly she threw her arm out clutching onto his foot throwing him back as his head thudded on top of a rock! He winced in pain as he suddenly snapped his eyes open in anger as he quickly jumped to his feet as Hitomi jolted forward after him. Hayabusa quickly jumped up as he spun his body in the air kicking into her face! Hitomi flew threw the air as her body smacked into a giant rock! She wrapped her arms around it to hold her up as she then looked behind her seeing Hayabusa jump forward for her! Hitomi quickly dodged to the side as Hayabusa crashed his foot threw the rock as the rock shattered under his feet! Hitomi looked at him as he quickly turned around! Hitomi then gripped onto a rock piece as she threw it forward!

Hayabusa quickly blocked as the rock flew away! Hitomi jumped forward as she threw her arms out to him punching as Hayabusa kept blocking! Hitomi punched an arm forward as Hayabusa gripped onto her fists as he then threw his other hand into her stomach as Hitomi flew away! Hitomi smacked into the hard ground as her body flattened out. She looked behind her as she saw Hayabusa jumped for her! Hitomi quickly turned her body around as she threw both legs up as there feet collided tog ether! Hayabusa jumped off her kick as Hitomi jumped to her feet as Hayabusa swiftly landed on the ground. Hitomi saw him run for her as she jumped into the air. Hayabusa got closer as she gripped on arm onto his shoulder clenching the other hand. Hitomi then threw her fists into his face!

Hayabusa flew away as Hitomi ran for him! Hayabusa barely slid onto the ground as Hitomi quickly gripped onto his armpit dragging him threw all of the hard rocks. She jerked to stop as she threw his body forward! Hayabusa flew threw the air as his body smashed against a rock as he fell unconscious falling to the ground. Hitomi breathed out as she looked at Hayabusa as he slid to the ground not getting up. Hitomi gasped in pain as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. Hitomi sat on a rock as she looked over all of the unconscious dead or alive fighters. She just sat there resting her sore muscles.

if u think this is good please review and ill add a second chapter but also review to help me make it better cause im a bad author and I want to get better.


	2. Chapter 2 KOD

Thanks for the reviews but same rule review to get a second chapter oops third but her u go enjoy

Thanks for the reviews but same rule review to get a second chapter oops third but her u go enjoy.

On the K.O.D. plane bought bye Tina all of the competitors where inside the plane all getting sent to New York. Hans was sitting in his seat as he looked out his window as he was going over the ocean from Tokyo to New York. Hitomi then walked onto the plane as she had all of her giant bags. She walked up to Hans's small row of seats.

"Sorry is that seat free?" She asked as Hans glanced back at her he just nodded yes as Hitomi told him thanks as she put her bags into the drawer thing over there seats. Hitomi then sat down.

She got bored of quietness as she looked at Hans. "Hi I'm Hitomi." She greeted as Hans glanced back at her.

"Oh I'm Hans." Hans told as Hitomi started to talk with him. Skyler was sitting bye the bar as he took a beer even though he was Mormon and started to drink out of the bottle. Mike walked on board as Skyler glanced at the famous wrestler. Skyler gawked at the star as Mike quickly sat at the bar getting a bud light. Skyler almost bounced off his seat sitting next to a wrestling star.

Jesse was walking on board as the Mexican glanced around the plane looking for a seat. He saw one at the back but Haylie was back there. She was the best Kick Boxer but Jesse was the best Boxer. But Jesse was different because he actually kicked once in a while. He sat next to Haylie with quiet silence Haylie wasn't damn sexy like all of the other girls on the plane she was just cute.

Soon the T.V. in the front of the plane snapped on. Christie was on the front sitting on a beach in New York in a tiny bikini. She looked at the camera. She smiled at the camera. "Thank you for responding to our invitations you have been flying for 11 hours so now you only got a few more minutes." Christie told as she moved her left bikini top up her chest. "Soon you will be in New York you have reserved apartments bye the air port." Christie told. "In K.O.D. you will be able to fight any where in this city. Of course the cops will come to stop you but just show them you're K.O.D. card." The doors in the back of the plane suddenly opened as Leifang Tina Helena and Kasumi walked threw handing out cards that had K.O.D. Kill Or Die slashed on the front.

"We have the government on our side so you can fight almost anywhere. But first we have individually picked each one of you as the best fighters in you're fighting styles." Christie told. "Now my welcoming gift to you is to bail the plane now." Christie told smiling as Jann Lee walked out of the back door as he quickly opened the plane door. Wind rushed in as suddenly the pane started to go down making the standing fighters have to fall!

"Right now we are over the ocean now we want all of you to jump off but we're only over the water for 9 minutes." Christie told as suddenly all of the fighters jumped out of their seats heading for the door. "Oh and who ever doesn't make it to the statue of liberty before the sunsets will be eliminated. Good Luck." Christie told winking at them as the camera snapped off. When the camera was off Mike dove off the plane as Hans and Hitomi went next! They all flew threw the air as Hitomi spun threw the air doing front flip as she jerked to a stop in a diving position as she suddenly splashed into the water. Mike did a cannon ball as he splashed into the water.

Hans did a cannon ball too. As Jesse slammed on his stomach! Other fallers gasped in pain as they saw him splash in!

Hitomi reached the top of the water as she swam to the beach! Hans was swimming to but he was faster then her as he reached onto the shore. They all got to the sand as they looked up at the statue of liberty. Hans looked up at the sun it was already starting to go down. Hitomi got to his side as Mike and Jesse reached there sides. Hitomi looked at the three boys.

"Race you." Hitomi told as she jolted away. Hans Mike and Jesse all followed after her. Hitomi ran threw the sand as suddenly she got to a road. A car raced for her as Hitomi suddenly jumped into the air as the small car flew under her! Hitomi then landed on the road as she saw more cars coming! She jumped off the road barely missing the cars. Mike ran to the road as he jerked to a stop at the cars. Hans then ran up to the road as he did a front flip into the road dodging a convertible as he reached the middle of the road jumping over it as another car flew past him! Jesse reached Mikes side as they both saw an opening of empty cars as they both ran threw the street as Hitomi was still in the front as Hans reached her side. Hitomi looked at him. "You're you are good for second best karate person." Hitomi told as Hans raised an eyebrow.

"Second!" Hans asked almost angry. "Well theres three karate people here and I'm the number one and you're second." Hitomi told as she jumped over a tanning person. Mike reached the front of the line as he saw the sun almost coming down. They all ran to the ocean line. The statue of Liberty was right there! Jesse looked at the sun it was almost down! Suddenly Haylie and Skyler and every other fighter paste them up diving into the water!

"Well come on." Jesse told as he dove into the water as Mike and Hans followed with Hitomi in the last because she took of her jean jacket. They all swam threw the water as they all reached the cement off the statue of Liberty in the crowd of people. Christie was wearing her bikini top with a small mini skirt. She smiled at the crowd of the people. "Okay you're almost there just go to the crown of the statue and you're done." Christie told as everyone screamed in joy as they raced in the Statue Of Liberty.

Alksdfha;skdjfhalisjdfalkjsdfhaskdfgalkjsdhfalkjfhakjsdbflakjsdflaksjdfhlakjsdfhqjkldsfh

Well that's the end of the second chapter bye!!


	3. Chapter 3 Round 1

Thanks for the reviews but I think u know the rules to get the next chapter so enjoy

Thanks for the reviews but I think u know the rules to get the next chapter so enjoy.

Every one ran up the metal stairs smiling as some late fighters followed behind but all the security just got pissed. They all reached the top as they all instantly looked out the windows all gawking at the view seeing the ocean laid out in front of them. The last of the fighters came up as the sun slowly rolled off the ocean waves making it night. They where all too distracted as suddenly Leifang and Gen Fu walked up the metal stairs.

Hitomi glanced behind her seeing the two familiar fighters. "Hey Hans." Hitomi said as she tapped onto Hans's shoulder as Hans glanced at her and then the two people. "Hello." Leifang told as all the fighters heard her glancing behind them to see them as suddenly every old D.O.A. contestant walked up the stairs behind them all besides Hitomi. "Thanks now we are the founders of the competition K.O.D. Leifang told as she pulled her arms out reaching out around the crowd. (In motion not really that would be weird.) Gen Fu walked in front of her.

"You might remember some of us from the old fighting competition D.O.A." Gen Fu told as Tina and Bass smiled at their selves as some of the new fighters gawked at the famous pro wrestler and famous actor. (Famous actor is Tina look at her video in dead or alive 3. Sorry here ya go.) "Now we will send you threw a computer analysis to be sure you all are in fighting condition." Gen Fu told.

"Yeah then you can go to you're hotels!" Lisa told as she started to sway her body raising her arms. Everyone laughed but Gen Fu as Lisa stopped swaying her body giving him an innocent look but a happy smile. Her brown eyes twinkled as Gen Fu just rolled his eyes turning around to the new fighters. "Go outside to the taxi's and they will take you to a small hospital kind of." He told as he stopped talking as did everyone else. They just stayed quiet till suddenly Ayane walked to the front of the crowd. "Just go already!" She almost yelled as everyone finally started to move.

They all got out of the empire state building as they walked to the outside this time they saw a boat go up to the shore of the statue of the liberty. Hitomi blushed in her stupidity as Hans just smacked his forehead. All of the fighters loaded on to the boat as the boat washed off the deck as they quickly got back to the beach as all of the taxi's quickly loaded up.

The taxis drove away from the beach as they all quickly drove up to the fancy but small hospital as everyone quickly loaded off. They walked into the hotel as they all got into rooms with nurses telling them what to do. They all got into their hospital rooms sitting on the uncomfortable beds as the nurses walked in.

Hans was sitting in his bed as suddenly a nurse walked in as she grabbed something of her tray that was something that looked like a gun but with a giant needle off the end! The giant needle casted a shadow onto Hans's face as he glanced up at the giant needle. His eyes widened. "Holy Shit what is that!" Hans said tensing his body.

"A needle standard procedure Mr. Hardle everyone's going threw this." The nurse told calmly as she started to pull the needle into his arm.

Mike walked into his room as he looked at the tray seeing the big needle! He widened his eyes as he pretended to trip as suddenly he fell forward pulling the tray down as the needle fell in front of him as Mike smiled as the nurse rushed in as he quickly gripped onto the needle as he broke it off before the nurse could see. He smiled as he looked back at the nurse.

"Sorry I tripped." Mike told as the nurse started to get the equipment back together.

All of the fighters sat down as the T.V. suddenly snapped on with Kokoro on it this time. She looked back. "Once you're medical tests are done K.O.D. will begin so be prepared." Kokoro told as everyone walked into the next room as they stood in the middle of these circle things that went up and down the body checking all the muscles and bones.

Hitomi, Selia, and Tokari stood in there underwear as the circles went up there bodies. Hitomi was in a pure black bra with small shorts that looked like briefs. Selia wore a red bra with small underwear with hearts dotted over it. Tokari wore a strapless bra with a thong as she looked at the circles go over her body as she started feel a little uncomfortable but only giggled.

Hans Jesse and Mike stood in there rooms in there boxers as Jesse got bored as he looked at the little circles starting to tap his foot in boredom.

When those tests where done they where back in their firsts rooms. They had there arms in these columns that wrapped around there arms. The T.V. snapped back on.

Lisa was on it this time. "Hey, now these watches are technology brought to you by D.O.A. there watches that show who you're fighting against. You're opponent will be picked on a computer analysis of some really big words I don't want to say but if you don't have a picture of another fighter that means the computer needs more time to pick you're opponent. The watch will beep when you're close to you're fighter or you're opponent just got picked. But either way good luck." Lisa said as she then winked at the camera as it snapped off.

Abdi pulled his hand out of the column and now he had an orange watch with Tokari's Japanese face dotted on it. The little Mexican girl was standing in line to go to a movie eating some pop corn as her new boyfriend walked up to her. She smiled at him as he walked to her suddenly her watch beeped! Natalie quickly try's to look at her hand but she couldn't with the pop corn in her hand. Her boy friend reached her.

"Hey sexy." He greeted as Natalie smiled at him. "Hey can you hold this for me?" Natalie told as she handed him the pop corn pulling up her watch as suddenly Max tackled into her throwing her away! They both flew threw the sidewalk! Max sat on her pinning his legs over her arm punching into her face! Natalie only took a few punches till she flew her leg up kicking into his face! He bent down as Natalie freed her hand throwing a punch into his face as he was thrown of her! Natalie jumped to her feet as she pulled her hands out in a ta'i chi quan fighting pose! Max jumped up to his feet as he ran for her clenching his fists! Both of them shrunk as they turned out to be on a camera that Leifang was watching. Tina was behind her. "See we can watch any of them any time we want." Leifang told as Tina looked into a different screen seeing Jesse duck under Syabisa's kick. Jesse jumped up looking at the dangerous Chinese ninja! Syabisa suddenly punched forward as Jesse gripped onto his fists wrapping his arm around Syabisa's as he jumped back wards throwing Syabisa onto his back!

Haylee punched into Mike's face as Mike only stepped back as he gripped onto her head as he threw her head down as he threw his knee up colliding the two as Haylee was thrown back! The little health bar on the screen in the computer room went down! Haylee rolled on the sidewalk ground as she suddenly jumped up kicking into Mike's face! Mike stepped back in pain as the crowd around them was screaming in joy of excitement. Mike then threw a hook punch as Haylee ducked under it bending down as suddenly Mike threw a kick into her body throwing her back!

Saphire and Selia where inside a gym as Saphire kicked into Selia's stomach throwing her back! Selia smacked into a bench full of weights as Saphire ran to Selia as Selia gripped onto a weight as Saphire reached her Saphire quickly ran to her as Selia threw the weight at her as the weight dug into Saphire's shin making her fall to the ground! Selia jumped up getting into a drunken fists pose as she jumped into the air throwing both fists into Saphire's face throwing her back! Saphire rolled away as she crashed into a fat guy running laps.

Abdi threw a swipe kick under Tokari's body as Tokari quickly jumped over it! They where both in a block buster store as Tokari ducked under a punch as suddenly Abdi kneed into her stomach as he then punched into hr face as Tokari crashed threw a row of movie holders. Abdi then jumped to her stomping his foot down as Tokari swiftly pulled her body away as she then spun her body around swiping two kicks for his feet throwing him to the ground! Tokari then jumped to her feet as did Abdi as Abdi swiped a kick. Tokari swiftly ducked under it as she then kicked her boots into his stomach throwing him back as the little brown haired Japanese girl watched him roll away with a smile.

Haylee swiped a kick for Mike's feet as he quickly blocked it with his foot. Haylee jumped to her feet punching for Mike as Mike quickly grabbed onto her arm as he then kneed into it pushing it up as Haylee groaned in pain as Mike threw his elbow into it throwing her down as he heard a snap in pain. Haylee hit the ground she was over as people started to keep walking around her. Mike wins!!

Natalie swiped a fists into Max's face throwing him back as he then jumped for her swipe a kick for her stomach! Natalie quickly jumped over his fists doing an ariel as she landed she kicked into his stomach as he crashed into a group of people as pop corn flew every where. Max then jumped to his feet as Natalie threw her fists into his stomach as he jumped in pain as she then kneed into his stomach throwing him back as he crashed into the cement underneath him! He didn't even try to get up. Natalie wins!! The words dashed over the screen as she walked over to her boy friend. She grabbed some pop corn putting it into her mouth as he boyfriend just looked at her with wide eyes. He looked down at her as Natalie just smiled back.

Abdi swiped a kick for Tokari's feet as Tokari swiftly jumped back dodging. She gripped onto a cardboard version of Wanted as she gripped onto it smacking it into Abdi's body! Abdi stepped to the side as Tokari jumped for ward kicking into his face as he was thrown back to another rack of movies. Tokari swiftly landed on her feet. Tokari wins!! She just looked down at her losing opponent.

Saphire rolled threw the ground as she glanced up seeing Selia run for her as Selia threw a kick for her! She swiftly jumped back sitting on a bench with the weights only a few inches away from her head! Selia's foot smacked into the ground as she leaned onto kicking her other foot for her! Saphire quickly bent down to the bench as Selia's kick flew over her head as she quickly jumped off the bench kicking into Selia's face! Selia stepped back in pain as Saphire jumped off the bench landing on her feet. Selia quickly ran forward as Saphire barely looked up as Selia punched into her face! Saphire was thrown back as she flew over the bench doing a painful back flip landing on her stomach! She barely got to all 4's as Selia quickly jumped over the bench kicking into her face! Saphire was thrown back as she hit into a different bench!

Selia did an ariel off the ground as she landed she smacked her foot into Saphire's face! Spahire was thrown down to the ground as her head smacked into it! She was done. Selia bent onto her foot as she quickly snapped her fists into drunken fists pose! She noticed that she won as all of the people around her where cheering. She got into a normal pose as she smiled at her win pulling her black hair behind her ear.

Jesse swiftly ducked under Syabisa's punch as he rolled under his punch as he reeled onto his arms kicking into Syabisa's arm! Syabisa jumped in pain as Jesse jumped into the air kicking into his face! Syabisa flew back as he smacked into a red light pole! Jesse ran up to him as he elbowed into his stomach throwing him back into the pole! Jesse gripped onto his head as he threw it down throwing Syabisa to the sidewalk as Jesse quickly stomped onto his back as Syabisa groaned in pain as Jesse pulled his foot into the air as he threw it down suddenly Syabisa disappeared! All that was left was small flames that quickly disappeared! Jesse looked a little confused as suddenly fire blew threw the air beside him as Syabisa appeared threw them as the fire died away! Syabisa kicked into Jesse's face as Jesse stepped back in pain! He glanced at Syabisa as Syabisa threw his foot forward but Jesse quickly caught he turned the kick around as Syabisa was forced to turn around facing his back away from Jesse as Jesse threw his foot away throwing Syabisa away as Syabisa crashed into the ground. He was out too. Jesse Wins!!

Leifang looked at the screen widening her eyes. Tina smiled. "I knew he would win. Ninja's aren't always the strongest. Oh yeah and you owe me 20 bucks now." Tina told holding out her hand. Leifang groaned in annoyance as she grabbed some money out of her pocket handing it into Tina's hand. Tina smiled as she quickly pulled the money into her pocket. She then walked away as Leifang looked at the camera's there wasn't a fight going on as she then just walked out of the room.

Hans was sitting in the hotel just thinking as suddenly his mind changed to different thoughts but also known as flash back. Hans was sitting on the steps in the front of his house waiting for his friend Casey to come. He was barely 16 right now. He had his bags next to him suitcases filled with all of his money and clothing. His parents weren't home and he was just waiting out of his house surprisingly in Utah. He sat as his friends comvortable came up to his house. Hans's friend had his sister and his friend in that car as Hans then stood up looking at them. He nodded just once as he gripped onto his bags starting to walk. His foot steps where slow and mellow as His friends just didn't seem to be in much of a happier mood but excited all at the same time.

He walked up to the car as Justin popped the trunk Hans put his bags into the trunk as suddenly a car drove up to his house. It was his mom's car. She quickly parked the car very badly as she ran out to Hans!

"What are you doing?" She asked with a voice that was starting to crack. "I'm leaving." Hans told as he got into the car! His mom gripped onto his body as he walked into his car. Hans sat in the car next to his friend Aimee. "No don't do it please!" His mother called out! Hans looked at her he made his face calm. "It's to late to apologize mom." Hans told as Justin started the car as they all drove away. His mom sank to the ground as tears flowed out of her eyes in sadness. Her husband drove up as he saw her crying he ran up to her comforting her.

Hans snapped out of his flash back as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he was sitting on. He quickly glanced up seeing Eliot walking up the stairs. Hans looked at him as Eliot had a kind of sorrow face. He walked up to Hans as he sat down next to him. Hans looked a little confused but didn't care that much. Eliot just looked up at him as Hans looked back.

"I know you're secret." Eliot told. Hans looked a little confused, at first but then he knew what he meant. "You're a runaway but that's not what I mean. I knew you're brother." Eliot told as Hans quickly looked up at him with widened eyes! "What how?" Hans almost yelled.

Asdkjfahsldkfjhalsdkjfhalsdkjncpiquehbfpauibqpeuirfb;'sdociubqprugbqoiucvqperuigbq

Okay if that didn't make sense just review the next chapter will explain why Hans's brother is such a big deal.


End file.
